What you never knew
by inlovewithstylinson
Summary: What is the Bella the Cullen's knew wasn't even her what if she only acted that way because her dad said if she was bad he wouldn't pay for her to go to st Trinians. what if the posh totties decided it was time their head girl came back. Bella is Kelly
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my new story I just love st trinians so I hope you like in this story Bella is OCC and she is basically Kelly.**_

I was the cullens listening to my Ipod when a song I hadn't heard in a while came on, I sang along whilst I thought of my school and my girls you might e wondering what the hell I'm talking about well before Renée moved to phoniex and I live in England and I went to a boarding school.

St trinians to be précis and it wasn't like any ordaniary boarding school let me tall you that it was the best there were no rules and the teachers were amazing, the were groups like the posh toties, chavs, Emo's, flameables, geeks aand first years, I eventually became head girl after out old head girl left.

The girls are my family but last year the frist years were experimenting and the explosion went a _little _overboard and ended up blowing up the dorm rooms, so we all had to leave until it was fixed.

When I came to forks my dad saw I was not the innocent girl he once knew and said if I acted bad he in forks and did anything that would destroy his reputation as the chief of police, he wouldn't pay for my tuition fees, so I been acting like a goody bloody too shoes.

I sand quietly along with the song of my school.

_Make us worthy, make us proud  
>Teach us not to be to loud<br>We'll try and fit in with the crowd  
>But we are St Trinians<em>

_We cant fake the way we feel  
>We were born to keep it real<br>Hockey sticks and balls of steel  
>We are St Trinians<em>

_You bite us, we'll bite you back  
>Better be scared when we attack<br>Feel the fear we're maniacs  
>St Trinians<em>

_Check out our battle cry  
>A song to terrify<br>No one can stand in our way_

_We are the best, so screw the rest  
>We do as we damn well please<br>Until the end, St Trinians  
>Defenders of anarchy<em>

_So scam all the toffs the neats and the freaks,  
>Blackmail the goths, the slappers and the geeks,<br>And if they complain we'll do it all again  
>We do as we damn well please<em>

_ASBOs, the chavs, the emos and their mates,  
>To torment the slags we offer special rates,<br>And if they complain we'll do it all again  
>Defenders of anarchy<em>

_We are the best, so screw the rest  
>We do as we damn well please<br>Until the end, St Trinians  
>Defenders of anarchy<br>St Trinians_

_So scam all the toffs, the neats and the freaks,  
>Blackmail the goths, the slappers and the geeks,<br>And if they complain we'll do it all again  
>We do as we damn well please<em>

_ASBOs, the chavs, the emos and their mates,  
>To torment the slags we offer special rates,<br>And if they complain we'll do it all again  
>Defenders of anacrchy<em>

_Check out our battle cry  
>A song to terrify<br>No one can stand in our way_

_We are the best, so screw the rest  
>We do as we damn well please<br>Until the end, St Trinians  
>Defenders of anarchy<em>

_Victorious, Rebellious  
>We do as we damn well please<br>Until the end, St Trinians  
>Defenders of anarchy<em>

_St Trinians_ _Don't let the bastards get you down_

After I finished singing a single tear slipped down my face I seriously missed my sisters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello in my other story choice what do you think Bella should see Klaus as a father figure or a brother figure review and tell me or message me thnx enjoy btw we all know I don't own St Trinians or twilight **

It was like any other depressing and grey day in Forks, the rain battered against the windows, my vampire boyfriend Edward Cullen, he was standing outside my classroom.

I stood up on my tiptoes as he pulled me into kiss. His hard marble lips pressed to mine, I could taste his icy breath. All too soon he pulled away smiling while my face fell into a pout, he laughed as he held my hand and walked to the cafeteria.

I was getting sick of all the Cullen's treating me like a china doll if only they knew the real me, would he still love me if he found out I'm not some love sick puppy who will do everything he asks.

There Alice joined us and we walked over to our table where their family were sitting I looked behind me and I saw my 'human' group of friends well frienemy's, Angela glanced towards us and smiled her hair was pulled into a sloppy pony-tail not her usual smooth hair-do. I felt depressed as my thoughts filled with images of St Trinians

It was taking really long to re-build the school and I don't know how long I can pretend to act like this fashion less, clumsy boring girl.

I sat down with my back towards the entrance and started eating my apple whilst thinking of the time the geek's made an apple taste like a banana with some miner side effects.

Then the doors were slammed open and I heard a couple of gasps I turned around and saw Chelsea, peaches and Chloe standing there like they own the school and searching the crowd for me.

All the guys are drooling and even some of the girls are but their mostly glaring and throwing them jealous looks.

I stop and scan the room again and I end up looking Chealse straight in the eye, she wink and whispers something to Chloe and peaches and they start to come this way by now everyone is watching.

Whispers going round trying to figure out whom these hot sexy girls are and why are they coming over to the forbidden Cullen's table and my Bella swan is looking like she just won the lottery.

They finally reached our table and couldn't hold it in any longer I gave a Alice like squeal and jumped up and screamed "CHEALSE, PEACHES, CHOLE!" and we hugged each other after about 2 minutes we let go and they all looked me up and down.

I awaited their shock and disgust at my hideous clothes and they all said at the same time "oh, my, god" and did their actions with it.

"Izzy what are you wearing" chealse said

"And what happened to your hair" Chloe added

"Ewww" was all peaches could say

"I know I look hideous but it's not my fault I'm kinder under house arrest until school starts again" I told the quickly

"well your be happy to know that were back in business'' they all said together okay it was a bit creepy but you get use to it.

We had our conversation even as we were aware that everyone was looking no more like staring at us including the Cullen's.

So I said in true Taylor fashion to all the nosy b*****"what ya looking at"

Then Emmett not being able to take the confusion any longer said in true Emmett fashion "SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE F*** IS GOING ON NOW"


	3. Chapter 3

**This is just a sneak preview it's not the real chapter xx**

**SOZ NOT BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE BUT I'VE BEEN ON HOLIDAY WHENT TO HARRY POTTER WORLD WHICH WAS AMAZING THEN I WATCHED DEATHLY HALLOWS PART 2 LOVE IT I GIVE IT A 5 STARS BEST FILM OF THE YEAR NO DOUGHT ABOUT IT BUT NOW I'M BACK AND I'M NOT GOING ANY WERE ELSE FOR THE SUMMER VACATION SO I'LL BE UPDATING MOST OF MY STORIES AND BE PUTTING UP POLLS SO YOU GUYS CAN GIVE ME ADVICE XOXOX – JASPERSAYSRELAX 2010 **

Well know I'm in Edwards car and were driving to his with my sisters (the posh totties) following behind, so let me recap to you the rest of the school day before we got to this part.

Well you see after Emmett's break down I told the girls to ask for visitors passes so they could stay the next to period and i told the Cullen's I would explain to them later at the house after Rosaline having a total bitch fest about ''humans'' coming to their home we finally got her to agree.

Oh how I wish I could show her the real me I'm really sick and tired of her shit, I mean not even I'm that bitchy and that's definitely saying something, so after that was sorted and they had called Esme to tell her about our special guests.

The bell finally rang and then none of the Cullen's yes that includes Edward who is supposed to be my BOYFRIEND talked to me they all completely ignored me.

I mean come on what crawled up their ass and died, so just because my friends of which (I never told them) I guess but there's no need for them to be all rude and obnoxious I mean it's not like I forgot to tell them that I was adopted or something.

I don't see why their having such a fuss about it, I mean am I not allowed to have a few secrets of my own I mean if they freak out like this now I wonder how they'll react when they find out this isn't the real me or that lied about me being a virgin and Edward being my first kiss and boyfriend.

I what you're thinking that it's my fault for being a lying bitch but I'm sure you would of done the same I mean I only said all that stuff to save his feeling, he looked so embarrassed and pathetic saying he was a 109 year old virgin who hadn't even had a first kiss and I just didn't have it in me to make him look even more pathetic.

I mean come on what would you have done, so technically I did t for the better good so he can't really blame me or overact, I lied because I couldn't hurt his feeling so I lied you can't blame a girl.

So that's how i got here in Edwards car which is filled with an awkward silence heading to his house with my girls following behind in Chelsea's BMW convertible (Chelsea's dad's really rich but they don't spend much time together and since her mums dead, he tries to make up for it by buying her stuff he's the reason that our school is getting rebuilt he's paying for most of it) **(don't even if that's true just made it all up lol)**

**Hope you like the sneak preview will be updating more **

**Love jaspersaysrelax 2010 aka jenny luv ya xoxox**


	4. jasper & emmett stay or go

So I this isn't an update but it will help with y story ok

Some people have said they don't like the way Emmett and jasper are treated by their mates and family and because I love jasper and Emmett (cuz they rock and are sooooo hot)

I am making this poll

If you want Emmett and jasper to stay with their mates review and say 'stay'

If you want jasper and Emmett to go with Bella and fall in love with some st trinians girls review 'go'

Plus you might be thinking but how can she do that st trinians is a all girls school and I know that and I wont be changing it but *spoiler alert* there is going to be an all boys version of st trinians and that's all I'm going to say


	5. Chapter 5

**SOZ NOT BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE BUT I AM NOW SO HERE IT IS P.S MUST OF YOU WANT JASPER AND EMMETT TO GO SHO I'M GOING TO HAVE THE WHOLE CULLEN CREW GO AAND THEN JASPER'S AND EMMTT'S RELATIONSHIPS GO DOWN HILL AND THEY THEM FIND NEW LOVE OR WILL THEY GO BACK TO ROSE AND ALICE FIND OUT SOON**

**XOXOX – JASPERSAYSRELAX 2010**

_PREVIOUSLY _

_I what you're thinking that it's my fault for being a lying bitch but I'm sure you would of done the same I mean I only said all that stuff to save his feeling, he looked so embarrassed and pathetic saying he was a 109 year old virgin who hadn't even had a first kiss and I just didn't have it in me to make him look even more pathetic._

_I mean come on what would you have done, so technically I did t for the better good so he can't really blame me or overact, I lied because I couldn't hurt his feeling so I lied you can't blame a girl._

_So that's how I got here in Edwards car which is filled with an awkward silence heading to his house with my girls following behind in Chelsea's BMW convertible (Chelsea's dad's really rich but they don't spend much time together and since her mums dead, he tries to make up for it by buying her stuff he's the reason that our school is getting rebuilt he's paying for most of it) __**(don't even if that's true just made it all up lol)**_

_NOW_

I'm sorry who did you say you were?" Rose asked o god I mentally thought here we go, again how many times have I said

"Isabella Swan, Head girl" I said it slowly as if I was talking to a 3 year old

Rosalie scoffed "Really so you mean everything you've told us has been a lie you bitch!"

I raised her eyebrows, so I should probably explain well when we had arrived at the Cullen's house/mansion we had gone through the whole audile about explain who I really am and how I was head girl and how I've been acting because Charlie said he wouldn't pay my tuition if I didn't behave as sweet innocent clumsy shy Bella swan and not bad ass no BS taking Izzy **(a lot of you are wondering why I changed her name to Izzy well It's because I want it to show how she's different and Izzy just sounds like a more bad ass name but I can have them calling her Isa if you want just tell me in a review)**

So to put it simply Edward looked sad an pained that I had lied to him and so did Alice and she was surprised when I told her I have a fashion taste but it's not like hers and that I hate the color pink unless it's hot pink, Emmett looked excited so I figured he want to see the real me and how I act and jasper well he was just being jasper trying to keep the situation under control bless him you've got to love him.

Rosaline on the other hand was being a complete bitch about it usual I mean she thinks she's the queen bee well news flash biotch that is me now I so wish I could hurt it's so not fair that they have super strength and I can't even set her on fire since my flamethrower was at st Trinians, yes I have a flamethrower and no don't give me that look so what if I have one a lot of other people have flamethrowers pfft pfft ok so maybe not many people have flamethrowers but I don't care that's what makes me special and different.

"Well not everything but most of what I told you was a lie" I said replying to Rosaline's question carefully because she looked ready to pounce and I didn't have my flamethrower.

"I TOLD YOU WE COULDN'T TRUST THE HUMAN BUT DID ANY OF YOU LITSEN TO ME NOO WE SHOULD HAVE DELT WITH HER THE SECOND WE HAD THE CHANCE BUT YOU ALL WANTED TO BE ALL BUDDY BUDDY WITH HER AND LOOK NOW WHAT'S HAPPENED!" she screamed at no one in particular I don't know why she's so angry it's not even that bad it's not like I told everyone they were vampires geez she should get a grip I think she's jus mad because the posh toties are as pretty as her or prettier.

She glared at me and all the Cullen's also turned to look at me "what?" I said and then I realized that they must not be taking it well this is awkward it must be even more awkward for the girls I mean they don't know any of the Cullen's and I can see they attracted to them since they are inhumanly beautiful I mean look at Chelsea she's particularly eye fucking Edward and the other two are doing he same to jasper and Emmett

Damn this is not going to end well

**Hope you like new chap **

**Thanks for reading review if you want but you don't have to **

**Xoxox **

**Jaspersaysrelax 2010**


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY FOR TAKING FOR EVER TO UPDATE AND THANKS TO ALL MY READERS WHO STICKWITH ME I PROMISE TO UPDATE MOST OF MY STORIES BEFORE MARCH AGAING THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW! XXXX JASPERSAYSRELAX 2010 **

**Bella POV**

So right now I'm on a plane and you might be wondering how that happened well let's just say after a lot of screaming, breaking things, and trying to kill me (Rosaline) and flirting (the posh totties ) and more screaming.

Carlisle and Esme came up with a brilliant idea the Cullen's were going to come to St Trinians (yeah not such a good idea).

I was against it and surprisingly Rosaline agreed with me but everyone else were all for it even the totties but hat just because of the boys. So I pointed out the obvious that St Trinians was an all girls school but Chelsea popped bubble of thinking I had found a way out of this by telling me that our 'brother' school 'St Chad's' (**St Chad's is a school like St Trinians but for boys St Chad's and St Trinians are not rival schools like I said the brother and sister but that doesn't mean they don't like some friendly competition) **had moved in next door so the Cullen boys could go there damn you Chelsea.

So that is how me and the posh totties are now on a plane head to England and to our beloved school, the Cullen will fly out later and will come on the same day as this other new girl so we only had to give the tour once.

"Please fastens you seat belts as we will be landing soon" the pilot said over the intercom we all obliged and soon we landed and we did all the stuff that you do at the airport and at passport control one.

Chelsea's dad had hired us a car that was supposed to be here by the time we had landed and just ad that though passed through my head as if by magic we saw an middle age guy standing there with a sign that read 'CHELSEA, BELLA, PEACHES AND CHOLE'

We walked over to him and he took my bags (because the girls bags were already at school)and put them in the trunk as he did this Chelsea said 'thanks Chris' and he blush. I shook my head I don't even want to know what that was I about I thought as I got in with the girls and we set of on the road to our school We soon drove past the sign that read 'St Trinians School For Young Ladies', and I sighed in relief I was finally home.

We stepped out of the car and Chris took my bags into the school which by the way looked as good as new as if nothing had ever exploded and just as Chelsea said there where the empty field used to be there was also another mansion/ school AKA St Chad's.

I stared at the building and I could see some of the boys looking out the totties saw as well and together we all waved before walking into our beloved school, upon entering I looked around and was glad to see everything was the same, I looked to my right and saw a box full of illegal weapons! Guns and knives were casually stacked up like always.

'ah Bella my dear so glad your back' I heard the voice of our head teacher say

'it's good to be back miss Fritton' I replied whilst hugging her and that was all we got to say before all the girls appeared above us looking down over the staircase and screamed 'BELLA!' before they all stamped down.

_Aw it good to be home …_

**2 weeks later Alice POV**

It has been 2 weeks since we found out that Bella had lied to all of us I just can't believed she did that but I want to get to know the real her since she said she had a fashion taste so we were now in England and on our way to St Trinians then after us boys would go to St Chad's

We stepped out of our cars and I looked to the school we would be staying in for 2 weeks. It was more like a mansion then a school. There were a couple of girls on the top, both wearing excessive black make up

"O god a freak school" Rosalie moaned

"O shush Rosalie" I said I was sick and tires of here whining and bitching I mean PMS much

I heard a girl shout "There here"

We walked in and saw the sign or box, all sharp objects in here there was an axe, chain saw, barbed wire, knives, machetes!

"What the bloody hell" Jasper whispered just then another girls and whit here father presumably walked in. so she must be the other new person starting.

After been introduced to the headmaster a woman with a red knee lengthened skirt wearing a gold chain around her waist and a purple top carrying her dog. "The head girl shall be down shortly" she said walking away and were then was given a warning by the receptionist to move quickly. As we headed for the staircase the bell rang.

A little girl from Year 7 was there on her own we sighed in relief and then the whole lot of them came charging up and down. We were pushed and shoved out of the way.

''you have to get used to that.'' A American voice said no not just any voice, her voice, Bella's voice.

**I KNOW RREALLY SHORT CHAPTER BUT I'M TRYING TO MOVE THE STORY ON ABIT MORE SO I CAN BRING IN THE LOVELY BOYS FROM ST CHAD'S **

**DO TELL ME IF YOU LOVE OR HATE IT **

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**P.S TELL ME WHICH ONES OF MY STORIES YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE MORE REGUALLY **

**XXXX**

**LOVE JASPERSAYSRELAX 2010**

**DON'T FOR GET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
